Warped! Koei no Sekai!
by Dissa-CHAlovers
Summary: Kata ramalan sih.. 9 orang akan memasuki warp dimension dan mengikuti petualangan besar di dunia lain! Semua demi menyelamatkan dunia dari nine-tailed queen. Bagaimanakah keseruan dan mungkin kekocakannya? (Just begin from prologue.. Request from Ashura-san) (Cover mungkin nanti ganti - -)


Warped! Koei no Sekai!

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Warriors Orochi bukan punya saya! Tapi kalo Parutan baru punya sayaa! (Mana ada? Itu khayalan loe aja!)

Warning : OOC (kemungkinan), Bahasa tergawl (terlalu gawoel), Alur berantak, etc.

Genre : Humor, Adventure, Mystic (?!)

Rate : T

Summary : Kata ramalan sih.. 9 orang akan memasuki time warp dan mengikuti petualangan besar di dunia lain! Semua demi menyelamatkan dunia dari nine-tailed queen. Bagaimanakah keseruan dan mungkin kekocakannya?

Don't like? I'm a Human, not a Doll! (PLAK)

Ini cerita request dari Ashura Holis Ootsuki! Happy reading!

Chapter 0 : Hentai no Naighto (Weird Night) (Batewe itu cara bacanya memang Naighto, tapi ga tau tulisan aslinya. Mungkin aja itu -_-)

"MALAM MINGGUUU! MALAM MINGGU OYEAAAH! MALAM MINGGU, DATTEBAYO!" Seru Naruto yang berjalan dengan beberapa gerombol. Kayaknya mereka habis pulang sekolah.

"Biasa dah.. Memangnya hari minggu baru terjadi kali ini?" Sindir Shikamaru.

"Ya terserahku dong Be-O! Mulut juga mulutku, kenapa kamu protes?" Ketus Naruto.

"Tapi benar juga kata Naruto! Mulut juga mulut dia! Hahaa.." Kata Choji.

"Hmm... Rwek, aku memikirkan sesuatu." Kata Kiba dengan mata bling-bling.

"Memang kita dari dulu mikir, dasar Kibal-bal!" Kata Naruto,

"LU CREWET AH!"

KRAAUK! Akamaru menggigit bokong Naruto.

"Itte-tte! Sakitnya tuh di sini, Kiba!"

"Biar! Ga ngurus! Yang gigit juga anjingku aja! Jadi, yang kumaksud.. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita kumpul bareng?"

"Hei, kalian jangan begitu. Karena, kita masih ada PR IPS mencari gambar peta Asia." Ingat Shino.

"Ayolah Shinoooo... Kau kan anak rajin! Pasti Peermu bakal kelar malam sebelum Senin!" Goda Kiba.

"Tapi kalau sering begitu bahaya. Karena, fisik kita harus istirahat 8 jam sehari." Jelas Shino.

"ADUUUH! SINI NYEBELIN, SANA NYEBELIN JUGAAAAA!" Teriak Kiba kesal.

"Napa ga pake serangganya Shino untuk mengerjakan?" Usul Choji.

"Oh iyaa! Bener juga! Tumben lu pinter, Choji!" Seru Kiba yang kemudian tertawa bahak-bahakan.

"Tapi, seranggaku tidak boleh. Kare-" Omongan Shino terputus.

"HASYAAH CEREWEET!" Kiba menyuruh Akamaru menggigit bokong Shino pula.

"Hei.. Bahaya, karena-"

"AAAARGH! NAPA LU CEREWET BANGET JADI ORAAAAANG?!" Bentak Kiba dan Naruto sambil nunjuk Shino sadis.

"Haih... Harusnya kalian terbiasa. Karena, aku suka mengucapkan alasan hampir di setiap kalimat." Kata Shino.

"GRRRRRH! BERRO BERO BERRO AAAAAAAKH!" Kiba dan Naruto weird face berjamaah.

"Oke, kembali ke topik. Kita kumpul di mana?" Tanya Choji.

"Mennoksai.. Pentingkah kita untuk berkumpul?" Ketus Shikamaru.

"AYOLAAAAH! Kau dengan IQ 200 lebih harus ikut!" Rayu Choji.

"Haih.. Apa kaitannya, tapi ya sudah. Mennoksai." Kata Shikamaru terpaksa.

"Baiklah! Kalau menurutku, kita main di rumah Neji!" Saran Choji.

"Kenapa rumahnya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Katanya klan Hyuuga baru beli PS4! Mereka juga beli kaset Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate English versioon!" Jelas Choji.

"APA?! WO3U ITUUU?!" Tanya Naruto tak percaya. "SUGEEE DATTEBAYO!"

"Nah, nanti malam kita kumpul di rumah dia.. Kita main PS4 bareng! Langsung lawan Lu-Bu Lu-Buuuu!" Jelas Kiba.

Choji berpikir, lalu tanya, "Bulu?"

"LUBUUUUU! MONSTER GEDE HUMAN MERAH-MERAH BAJA HITAM ITU LOOOH!" Eyel Kiba. "MASA' GA TAUUUU?!"

Kemudian, Naruto bertanya, "Batewe sapa aja yang ke sana nanti? Aku, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino. Neji dan Hinata pasti ikutan main. Ajak 2 orang lagi boleh ga?"

"Memang siapa lagi? Ber-7 sudah heboh kan?" Kali ini Choji yang gantian nanya.

"SAKURA-CHAN DAN INOOOOO!"

"Omigot... Seriously?" Choji tepok jidat.

Naruto menghadap teman-temannya lalu berteriak, "BAIKLAAH! KITA SEPAKAT NANTI MALAM AKAN MAIN, DATTEBAYOOOOO!"

DHUUK!

Loh, napa? Ternyata... ... Naruto kejedot tiang listrik. -_- Makanya liat depan juga geblek!

"HAHAHAAAAA! NARUTO BAKAA!" Ejek Choji.

"JANGAN TERTAWAKAN, DATTEBAYOOO!" Geram Naruto. Tapi semua malah ikut ketawa.

Sore itu, di rumah Hyuuga...

"Neji-niisan! Nanti malam kita main PS4 yuk! Kita main Mario! Marioo!" Kata Hinata.

"Adoo Hinata-sama! Masa' pelopor status kaya ga pernah bujang harus main Mario? Dah ga level! Kita lebih baik main Gundaaam! We Are Fighteeeeer!" Tolak Neji plus gaya gundam.

"NEJI-NIISAN MAIN GUNDAM?! Janganlah, Neji-niisaaaaan~" Kata Hinata dengan melas.

KRIIING! KRIIIING!

"Wah, ada telpon! Hinata-sama! Sekali-kali kamu yang angkat ya?" Perintah Neji agak tanya.

"Haii! Telpon!" Hinata berjalan ke ruang telpon, ia mengangkat telpon.

"Moshi-moshi?" Tanya Hinata.

"HEI HYUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAA!" Seru yang di telpon.

"KYAAAAH! HANTUUUUU! PANGGIL 110 ALIAS POLICE MAAAAAAN!" Hinata ketakutan dan hampir menutup telpon.

"EEEEEH! JANGAN DITUTUUP! Aku bukan hantu, dattebayo! Ini Naruto Uzumaki papan atas!"

Hinata nge-blush seketika, "Na... Naruto... Kkun?" Dia langsung nge-fly, dan pingsan.

"EEEH! HINATAAAAA! TIDAAAAAK!" Seru Naruto.

Neji yang mendengar suara geblak Hinata cepat ke tempat telpon, ia kaget.

"HI-HINATA-SAMAA?!"

Neji kemudian mengangkat telpon. "Halo... Ini Hyuuga Neji."

"NEJIII! MAAFKAN AKUUUUU!" Seru Naruto di telpon.

Mukanya Neji langsung merah matang, lalu Neji teriak di telpon, "NANTI AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU BANGSAT NARUTOOOOOOO!"

"NA-NANIIII?! MAKSUDKU BUKAN SEPERTI ITU, DATTEBAYOO!"

"TETAP SAJA! Kau membuat Hinata-sama pingsan maroon!"

"Soalnya kukira yang ngangkat telpon kamu, Neji!"

"Cih... Nah. Apa keperluanmu, cepat?"

"Malam nanti, aku mau ke rumahmu bareng Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino! Mau main PS4 bareng! Kita akan heppi-heppiiiiii!"

Neji teriak tak percaya, "WHAAAT?! KAU MAU BORONG PS4 KUU?!"

"Yo i lah, Dattebayoo! Bagi-bagi rejeki itu bahagia loh!" Rayu Naruto.

"TAPI AKU MAU MAIN BEDUAAN TOK DENGAN HINATA-SAMAAAAAA!"

"Halaah! Ajaklah kita, Neji! Kita bakal membuat suasana yang cemerlang ko!"

"Grrrrrh... Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama! AKU MAU MAIN SAMA HINATA-SAMAA!"

BLEK!

Neji membanting telpon, sukurin ga rusak.. Neji langsung membawa Hinata terhormat ke ranjang.

"Nanti akan langsung kuhajar bangsat itu.." Batin Neji.

Maghriiiib! Maghrib! Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Choji, dan Shino mau ke rumah Shikamaru. Mau jemput lah!

"Wah, waah! Aku ngidem main di rumah Neji!" Seru Kiba.

"Bermain di rumah seorang genius... Itu aneh tapi keren." Kata Choji.

"Wah! Sampe tuu! Ayo ketok!" Ino bablas duluan dan ngetok pintu rumah Shikamaru.

"Shikamaruuuu! Ayo kita ke Neji sekaraang!" Seru Ino.

"Maaf, kata sandi anda ditolak!" Seru pintu (?). Itu suaranya Shikamaru. Sepertinya para geng pembobrok PS4 mau dikerjain!

"Serius ta laah! Kalau tidak cepat, PS4 akan main Mario katanya, dattebayo?" Kata Naruto.

"Kau tak mengerti ya? Untuk membuka pintuku ada passwordnya!" Kata Shikamaru.

"Hmm... Coba ah!" Kiba mengetuk pintu pelan, lalu mendadak suaranya kayak hantu. "Trick or Treat?!"

"YA ELAH KIBAAAA! MASA' KAYAK GITU COBA?" Seru Naruto. Tapi kemudian..

KREEEEK~ Shikamaru menbukakan pintu sambil membawa tas lumayan besar.

Para penonton cuma bisa kagum. "Woow... Berhasil..."

"Yo! Ayo! Ke rumah Neji.." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ba-baik.." Akhirnya mereka betujuan ke rumah Neji.

"Batewe tumben bawa tas, Shikamaru!" Kata Kiba girang.

"Iya! Hayoo... Isinya apaan?! Foto elu ama Temari?!" Terka Ino.

"NGAWUUT! AKU GA SUKA SAMA TU ANAK KIPAS PASIR!" Teriak Shikamaru. "Mennoksai.."

"Hontooou...?" Goda Ino dengan muka sarkastik.

"IYALAAH!" Shikamaru meledak.

"Ne, ne... JK, Shikamaru!"

"JK? JoKowi? Jusuf Kalla?" Tanya Choji.

"Just, Kidding. Ya know?"

"Oh."

"Baik! Mari bablas lebih cepaaaat!"

Dan, beberapa menit kemudian... Hyuuga no Dojo.

"Hinata-sama! Nyalain PS4 nya yuuk!" Ajak Neji.

"Se-sekarang?" Tanya Hinata segan-segan.

"Nggak, besok." Neji kemudian teriak keras :

"YA SEKARANG, HINATA-SAMAAA!"

Hinata kaget dan akhinya nurut, meski nurutnya itu lesu-lesuan. "Haii..."

TLING! PS4 dinyalakan, grafiknya wow! Hinata hanya melihat layar, sementara Neji mengontrol PS4 nya.

"Kita main, GUNDAM!" Seru Neji yang hendak menekan tombol play. Tapi dicegat sama Hinata.

"Iyaa (tidak), Neji-niisan! Main Mario gaa?" Tolaknya.

Mukanya Neji langsung apa coba? Ngangkat-ngangkat! Ayo pak! Ngantang pak! (?)

"HARUSKAH KITA MAIN MARIOO?! MARIO PALING TAUNYA CUMAN LETS GO TERUS MATI MATI MATII!" Bentaknya.

"Eeee?! MEMANG GUNDAM BEDA YA, NEJI-NIISAN?! GUNDAM GA KALAH MATINYA! MALAH CHARACTER GUNDAM LEBIH BANYAK! KALO MARIO KAN CUMAN MARIO AMA LUIGI!" Eyel Hinata tak kalah keras.

"Haaaaaa... Baik, kuturuti." Kata Neji terpaksa. Neji memindah kursor ke game Mario, tapi pas mau ngeteken play..

TING-TONG! TING-TONG! TING-TING! TOONG!

"JANGAN LAGI, HINATA-SAMA!" Seru Neji. Dia hilang fokus -_-.

"Apa? Bukan aku, Neji-niisan! Masa' suaraku kayak bel karatan tenonenonee?" Kata Hinata.

Neji menghela napas, kemudian lari ke depan pintu. Ia membuka pintu...

Ia melihat 7 sosok yang bermuka hentai! Sapa lagi kalo bukan pembobrol PS4 Hyuuga!

"KALIAAAAN?!"

"Hello, Neji! Mari main! Aku tak sabar, dattebayo!" Seru Naruto.

"PS4... PS4... PS4!" Seru yang lain di belakang Naruto. Neji menepok jidat, dengan terpaksa Neji membiarkan mereka masuk. Namanya aja mereka tamu! Deket!

"MARI AMBIL PS4!" Seru mereka betuju ke kamar Neji-Nata. (Tapi Naruto masih di luar ga jelas apa tujuannya)

"Aargh? Neji-niisan? Mengajak mereka?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ini terpaksa, Hinata-sama.. Sabar ya.. Dan lebih baik kau keluar." Kata Neji.

"Kenapa? Aku kan mau nongkrong?" Tanya Hinata.

Dan Naruto pun muncul dengan dahsyatnya. "AKU PEMAIN UTAMAA, DATTEBAYOO?!"

"AAAKH!" Hinata gubrak dan sepertinya tak sadarkan diri.

"THEDAK!" Neji menyeret Hinata ke kamar Bokapnya Hinata. (Ni kakak niat tambah bunuh Hinata kali ya? Buktinya diseret?)

"Naruto.. Napa si elu? Hinata jadi pingsan total!" Seru Sakura.

"Lupakan! Hinata harus istirahat kan?" Kata Naruto nyari alasan.

"Haa... Udahlah! Yang penting cepet cari game WO3U nyaa!" Perintah Kiba.

"OKEEEEEEEE!"

Choji mengontrol PS4. Ia menekan tombol asal-asalan. Antaranya x, kotak, bulat, bawah, bawah, kotak, segitiga, x, x, bulat, atas, atas, kiri, bawah, bawah, bulat, kanan. (Untung ga ada yang kehapus.. Ato apa..)

"CHOJI! JANGAN ASAL! Apa yang mau kau lakukan si?" Ketus Shikamaru.

Choji malah melet ria sambil bilang, "Ngideeeem... Ngideeeeem!"

"SINI! KAMU GA TAU PS4 AH!" Naruto merebut stik yang dipegang Choji.

"APA?! WOI, NARUTOO! AKU MASI PAKEEE! AKU NGIIDEEEEEEEM!" Eyel Choji. Wes, persis kayak aku ini. Ngidem PS4 dan hanya megang sesaat. Bahkan kalo aku ga pernah. Pernah sih, tapi di dunia mimpi -_-.

"Warriors Orochi... Wa, wa, wa, wa... Warriors..." Naruto mencari game.

"Wesyeh! Naruto, itu loh!" Seru Sakura nunjuk tulisan 'Warriors Orochi 3 Ulimate'.

Matanya Naruto nge-bling. "ARRIGATOU, SAKURA-CHAAN! AYO MAIIIIIN!" Naruto menekan tombol bulat. Kemudian...

'Please type your display name.'

Ya. Itu tulisan di layarnya. Semuanya kaget.

"WEEEEEEEEEEKH?!"

Untung Neji masih belum datang, kemudian, Naruto berusaha mengurus PS4 nya.

"Display name? Nama layar maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maksudnya itu nama ownernyaa!" Jelas Shikamaru.

"Kalian ini... Jangan ribut! Karena, Hi-" Shino yang baru bicara ini langsung disumbat mulutnya pake guling Hinata di ranjang (?!)

"JANGAN CEREWEEEET!" Kiba kembali menatap layar PS4 setelahnya. "Ketik aja! Ginii!" Kiba merebut stick lalu mengetik 'Hyuuga ToloLLebay Lagi'.

"Apa-apaan yang kau ketik itu?" Tanya Ini agak mencucu.

"Sudahlah! Demi kebaikannyaaaa!" Seru Kiba. Ia memencet OK. Kemudian ada lagi tulisan di layar, 'Create a new save data?'

"YES!" Teriak Kiba, Choji, dan Naruto. Mereka menekannya, tunggu agak lama, muncul tulisan 'Your save data has been created.', dan opening langsung kelar!

"Wiiih! Kereeen!" Seru Ino.

"Siapa yang lagi nari itu? Gak profesional banget sih!" Kata Sakura agak nyindir. "Pasti elu yang ajarin kan, babi?"

Ino yang kena tunjuk tentu saja tak terima! "ENAK AJA! ELU PALING TAPI LUPA! DASAR JIDAT LEBAR!"

"Grrr... Kenapa setiap aku menunjukmu, kau tidak terima? Padahal takdirnya!"

"Memang bukan salahku! Semua itu memang salahmu! Ya memang takdirmu!"

"RESE AAAAH! NARUTO! NAPA LU BAWA NI CEWEK? RIBUT TERUS AAH!" Jengkel Shikamaru. "Sore wa mennoksai.."

"Maa, maa, ochi suite dattebayo!" Lerai Naruto. Memang dia ya, yang harus melerai? :D

"Nah, mari kita nikmati openingnya lagi dengan tenang." Kata Kiba.

Dan opening udah kelewat sampe ngelawan bayangan sendiri!

"WOOOWW! AI LOVE YOU YUKIMURA SANADAAAAA!" Seru Naruto.

"HEH! ZHAO YUN LEBIH KEREN KIAAAAAWH!" Balas Kiba lebih keras.

"Kalian salah. Karena, kita tak boleh mem-" Shino yang bebas dari sumbatan guling, sekarang disumbat lagi mulutnya pake bantal! Ckck..

"CEREWEEEEEET!" Kiba dan Naruto memerhatikan layar kaca kembali setelahnya.

Kemudian, layar tertulis, 'WARRIORS OROCHI 3 : ULTIMATE'. Tandanya game segera dimulai!

"Weeeee! Ayo main multiplayer!" Seru Naruto.

"Multiplayer? Stik satunya di mana emang? Kalo ada sih, ayo!" Tanya Choji.

KREK!

Siapa itu? Ke-7 perebut PS4 kaget karena itu adalah Neji! Mukanya merah mencabe.

"NARUTOOOOOOO! APA YANG KAU MAINKAN DI PS4 KU?!" Tanya Neji dengan geram tinggi.

"Chotto! Nejii! Ini permainan tren sedunia looh, dattebayo! Masa' ga mau main?" Bujuk Naruto.

"Ap.. Paaa.. Kalian main sepuas kaliaan?!" Tanya Neji lagi.

"ERRR... Boleh... Kan?" Kata Naruto agak ragu.

BLETAK! TAK! DES! PLUNG! TOK! TLAK! DUUM! Neji memukul 7 orang tersebut dengan jurus beda-beda. Makanya sound effectnya beda juga..

"Itte... Gomeeeen..." Sesal Sakura.

"Kau seharusnya tak memukulku. Karena.."

"APA LAGI SHINOO?!" Jerit Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, dan Choji.

"Karena, aku sebenarnya tidak mau ikut campur dalam game ini. Aku aja disumbat mulut pake guling Hinata dan bantalmu." Lanjut Shino.

"GRRRR... DISUMBAT PAKAI APAAA?!" Tanya Neji ga percaya.

Naruto dan Kiba langsung mundur 2 langkah. Neji maju 3 langkah! 1, 2, 3. (Kok jadi Game Donal Bebek si?)

"AWAS KALIAN BERDUAAAAA..."

TASH! DHOOK!

"HONTOU SUMIMASEN DESUU..." Jerit Kiba dan Naruto penuh ampun.

"Sekarang, kita harus-" Kata-kata Neji terputus.

TLIING!

Tiba-tiba, layar menjadi biru muda. Bergelombang-lombang dari dalam menjorok (maksudnya bukan keluarin umbel ato kotoran ato iler! Tapi mengarah!) ke luar.

'Mezamero...'

"Hah? Mezamero? For what?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ga tau aah! Kita dari awal juga mezamero!" Kata Naruto.

"Jangan ngomong ga nyambung kalo lagi serius.." Kata Shikamaru agak males.

"Oh.."

'Mezamero! Orochi-sama!'

"APA?! OROCHI?" Tanya Sakura.

"Orochimaru kan di sini! Ayo kita bawa dia!" Kata Choji.

PLAK!

"ADOOO! INI WARRIORS OROCHI, DASAR BAKA CHOJI!" Teriak Ino.

"Oke maaf duh!" Kata Choji sambil melet.

'Sekai Mirai no Tame Ni!'

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Neji, Ino, dan Sakura makin greget dengernya.

Neji bertanya, "Game yang kalian buka ini apaan sih?!"

"Aneh.. Setahuku ga pernah ada yang kayak gini di WO3U.." Kata Kiba. Ia memutar matanya.

'Dakara! Mezamero, Orochi-sama! Minna no Torosta!'

Tiba-tiba, mereka ber-8 melayang secara urut dan perlahan.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Teriak Choji.

"AKU TAK PERCAYA, DATTEBAYOO!" Seru Naruto dengan kesal meninggi.

"JANGAN-JANGAN..." Ucapan Neji terputus.

'IMA, OROCHI SAMA! SUBETE WA OMAI NO WARUI!'

Syuuut! Cahaya menyinari ke-8 pemain!

"UWAAAAAAAAAKH!"

Tak dapat dijelaskan, tapi mereka menghilang entah ke mana.

Continued to Chapter 1 : Yoroshiku wa Onegai Jimasu! (Nice to Meet You!)

Yep... Jadi juga request dari Ashura-san! Kayaknya gaje, rempong, de-el-el! Tapi Dissa berusaha untuk membuat lanjutannya, mungkin. Soalnya tugasku juga rempong sih.. (PLAK!)

Jadi untuk sekarang, ini daftar cerita Dissa dan status nya! (Selain Complete)

- JaNime High School Day 2 UTAGE (Making Act 4)  
>- JaNime High School Day 3 (Nunggu Day 2 Utage Act 4 kelar, tapi mungkin bikin sedikit-sedikit)<br>- Being A Great Daimyo (Masih nge-blank, tapi tidak akan discontinued atau dihapus kok!)  
>- Sengoku Basara Judge End Parody (Baru aja bikin Episode 4! Kalo ngebut gila aja ya -_-)<br>- Kumpulan Humor : Naruto (Masih Hiatus, entah mau dihapus ato ga)  
>- Urip Basara Jawa (Sama statusnya kayak yang diatas, soalnya ga mau ngulang yang sama untuk dua kali.)<br>- Warped! Koei no Sekai! (...) (?!)

Terus, kalo ga ngerti arti-arti tadi, ini tak kasih tau ntu artinya bangun. Warui itu jahat/penganggu. Oh, ada lagi yang mau tak kasi tau!

Ntar chapter depan, Hinata juga akan mengalami kejadian yang sama! Tapi waktunya agak lama dari yang lain.. Namanya aja baru bangun ntar -_-. Sudahlah! Arrigatou buat sempet baca ^^! Review? Ga begitu perlu sih. Tapi kalau berkenan bolehlaah... 


End file.
